


We Three Are the Future

by myravenspirit



Series: Next Gen Hanyous [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Towa, Setsuna, and Moroha are young girls who are separated from their families. My exploration of their characters after the fire but prior to the new upcoming anime.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagome & Inuyasha & Moroha, Rin & Sesshoumaru & Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Next Gen Hanyous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this a three part story. My thoughts on the three girls after the incident of the forest fire but prior to the new sequel anime. It'll probably be all wrong. But it's nice to come up with stories until then.
> 
> I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters.
> 
> Part 1: Dreams
> 
> This is Setsuna's part. She is described as having amnesia. So, this is my take on that. Moroha is also in the chapter and Kohaku, of course, because he's caring for her.
> 
> Enjoy!

Setsuna doesn't remember much before the fire. In her dreams she vaguely remembers a smile that belonged to a woman with long dark hair like hers. She doesn't remember her face or any defining feature. Only that she was tall enough to stand beside the man, no demon, with long silver-white hair, up to his shoulder. Setsuna doesn't know what colour his eyes are, but she sees a ghost of a smile on his lips as he looked down at the woman. The long cheery blossom branches swinging slow and then high in the wind. His fur pelt, much like Setsuna's smaller one, blew in the breeze in her dreams.

_They look happy. Are they my parents?_

She always thought those things as she dreamed of the strangers. She wondered if they looked for her after the fire. She knew the fire had separated her from her family. Here in her dreams, she felt safe. The woman's laugh was soft and the slow and deep rumble of ' _hn'_ coming from the man. They did not turn to her. Maybe they didn't know she was there.

Whenever she tried to reach out to them in the depth of dreams. They started to turn to her. She could only see their lips. The smiles dropping and the woman's dropping into a silent scream. She was always glad that she couldn't see their eyes then. The small downturn of the lips of the man as his body language tensed and reached for a sword, one of the two he carried.

She hears her name called by another. But when she turns from the pair ahead of her she, always, turns to see the fire roaring in the forest. Her amber eyes widen, and she hears her name again.

"Setsuna!" The shout.

The voice called to her, but she didn't know why. Why does _this_ voice call to her every night? Why did she feel her heart pound in her chest? _Why am I desperate to find you…stranger?_ Was it a stranger though? Setsuna felt like it was as familiar as the pair she left behind. She touched her fur pelt and inhaled the scent there; it was only her own. But she felt like another scent should be there. Like it was only right to have the girl who shouted out her name so desperately in her search to have her scent there too. _Are you…my sister?_ She wants to whisper a name. It's on the tip of her tongue. She feels it in the back of her mind. Somewhere deeply hidden. Just like the name of the pair she left behind.

These three people are important to her. She knows that but she falls to her knees and grabs her head and screams. _Why…why can't I remember? Are we a …fa-family? Where are you now?_

"Hush now little one and forget them." A sickeningly sweet voice calls to her. She hears a lullaby and her tears stop trailing down her cheek. In her dreams is where she lets herself cry. To shed her tears for her lost memories. Her eyes slowly become half-lidded and she slowly lies down in the burning fires of the hell of her dreams, in a forest she knows that belonged to someone like her.

 _He's gone, gone, gone._ She lays her head down and slowly closes her eyes.

"Setsuna! I'll find you!" The shout of a girl raged along with the flames.

 _I'm sorry. The butterfly has stolen my dreams. My memories. Forgive me._ Setsuna things and lets the darkness consume her.

"Setsuna!" A shout and Setsuna starts and grabs her knife and swings it at the person who dared to disturb her sleep. "Geez! What's your problem?"

Setsuna knows who it is as the familiar scent drifts to her nose. She narrows her eyes at the quarter-demon girl. Amber eyes much like her own. Dark hair like her. But Setsuna touched the locks of white hair in her mass of dark hair. _But we are sisters._

"Moroha, are you here for a visit with Kohaku? Are you selling more demon parts?" Setsuna rubbed her eyes after putting her knife away. She straightens her hair and pulls her fur pelt up onto her shoulder. She rubs her face against it.

 _I do this every morning as if this were a habit I gained long ago._ Moroha pounces her and rubs her cheek against the pelt as well. "Moroha!" Setsuna growls. "I don't want your scent all over my pelt.

Moroha pouts at her stands up and fixes her cloak over her red dress. Setsuna knows the cloth is Moroha's most treasured possession beside the long bow that she carries, despite being too small to wield it yet. "Kohaku told me to get you lazy bones." Moroha said and turned and left the small one bedroom house.

Setsuna sighed softly and stood up to follow Moroha. They were both nine and, as Kohaku told them both, they were cousins. When Moroha didn't wander off, like she was prone to do so often, she slept in the small house with Setsuna. Some of the villagers still wary of their demon heritage. Kohaku sent Kirara to protect them during the night. The two-tailed demon cat was gone before Moroha woke Setsuna. Setsuna caught up with Moroha and the smaller girl nodded softly, "You had that dream again."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Setsuna remained quiet. She knew Moroha knew what her dreams were about.

It was the same fire. But, Moroha remembered her parents. Sometimes, secretly, Setsuna hated her for that. Other times she pitied Moroha as the younger girl whimpered in bed beside her. That was when she would pull her close and hum something that felt familiar. It belonged to someone who could sing. _Did my mother sing that to me?_ Setsuna would hum until Moroha settled beside her. Both so lost in the vast world.

It didn't pain Moroha's head to remember as Setsuna tried to remember details. Moroha had once asked her, "Do you remember Towa?"

Setsuna writhed in pain on the ground, gasping and clutching at her head. "N-no! Fire! Fire!" Moroha apologized as Kohaku lifted her, five at the time, and held her close until she passed out. Since then, she did not think of the name. _Are you the one who calls me in my dreams?_ She wondered quietly to herself as they walked up the steps to Kohaku's house in the centre of the village.

"I see. Thank you Kohaku. Make sure they get these." A soft melodic voice spoke in the house of the man that trained them, fed them, and cared for them.

"Don't worry. And tell _him_ everything is fine." Kohaku said as both girls heard footsteps.

"I will." The door opened and Setsuna and Moroha gasped as the woman came out. She was dressed in a white and red kimono, long dark hair pulled up into a low ponytail. Setsuna looked to her face and gasped. _The lips of the woman in my dream! Her eyes…her eyes…they are so sad._

"M-m-moth—ah!" She fell to her knees and Moroha knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

Setsuna didn't dare look up and opened her eyes as she heard the woman fall to her knees and hugged her tightly to her chest. "Be strong. We are always close." She said softly and then pulled Moroha to her. "Be strong both of you. It's okay with how things are right now. We understand." She pulled away and ran down the steps and out of the village. Kirara taking off after her.

 _Salt. I smell her tears. Her scent…is so familiar._ Setsuna lifted her head and looked to the gates. The woman was gone.

"Setsuna, are you okay?" Moroha whispered.

Setsuna bit her lip and nodded slowly as if unsure of her response. She heard the girl holding her sigh softly. Both looked up and saw Kohaku staring down at them sadly. "Come on you two. The Lady of the West brought gifts from her husband."

"The Lady of the West?" Moroha asked as the girls stood up and walked into the house.

He nodded and walked to a table and knelt down. They sat across from him. "Moroha, he had a blade refashioned for you to wield. Totosai knows of your heritage and thus remade the blade to fit your hand." He lifted a worn hilt of a blade and pulled it out of its black sheath. Setsuna thought he looked whimsical and lost in thought. He often did when he looked at the girls too long. _Do you know our past, master?_

Moroha took it and brought it close. "Father." Setsuna heard whisper as if in recognition of whose blade it was.

"Setsuna, this was crafted for you alone. It was made from a fang of the Lord. Keep it with you, always." Kohaku handed her the sheathed blade. She took it gingerly and it felt heavy.

"I can not wield a blade as heavy as this." Setsuna frowned at her master. Kohaku smirked and stood up.

"Well then, you will have to train and learn its secrets. If you fail to learn in six moons than I will summon Totosai to come discuss the blade with you." Kohaku crossed his arms.

"I will train hard then. For the sake of my pride." Setsuna nodded grimly.

"You're so serious." Moroha gasped out.

"I take training seriously. I will be the best demon slayer that there has ever been." Setsuna growled out.

"You can have fun training!" Moroha snapped.

"Fun? Training is to gain strength; it is not supposed to be fun!" Setsuna snarled out.

Both turned as Kohaku laughed. He smiled, "You two remind me of two brother's that I remember from my youth. Whenever they saw each other they bickered. Come on you two. I think Kirara is done saying her goodbyes to the Lady. We'll find an open field and see what you two can do with those blades."

They followed after him, clutching the blades to their chests. _Will I ever see the Lady again? Will I meet the Lord that gave me his fang?_ Setsuna certainly hoped so.

_I want to be held by her again. Her voice so familiar, like the lullaby that I don't know the words to._

Setsuna resisted the blush as she ran after her master and cousin, having fallen behind as she got lost in thought. "I'm going to train hard and get my memories back!" She shouted. Moroha, Kohaku and a few villagers all looked at her. She held the blade tighter if that was even possible. "I will train everyday. From dawn to dusk! I will not give up until I am home!" She then ran toward Kohaku and he patted her head.

"Good, they all miss you. Train hard, Setsuna." Kohaku smiled softly at her. Kirara meowed in agreement. "Kirara, let's go training." He said and the cat transformed, and she knelt down for the girls to clamber on. Moroha in the front, Setsuna in the middle and Kohaku last. "Moroha, I want you to stay for at least a week this time."

Moroha sighed and nodded and looked back to Setsuna. "Enough time to train and kick your butt!" Moroha grinned.

"You're ridiculous." Setsuna sighed out. Her cousin only laughed at her.


	2. Moroha's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moroha dreams of her parents and wakes up under her father's tree.

"Moroha, I love you so much." _I love you too, Mommy._ She smiled in the calm and safe world of her dream.

She was tucked away on her father's back, her mother holding on his shoulders and making sure she didn't fall away. She felt safe and warm. _I am loved._

She remembers wearing a kimono her aunty brought her. A special kimono for the festival. Her uncle had chosen the fabric, but he could not and did not want to attend the festival. She rarely saw her uncle; he was too busy to come to her family's small village. Aunty brought her cousins, only months older than her.

Her father stopped on top of the hill and knelt down. Her mother clambered off and Moroha laughed as she tumbled backwards into her mother's waiting arms. Her father grabbed her and spun her around until all she could focus on was his smile and his amber eyes. Dog ears perched above silver hair. She laughed with him until they got dizzy and sat down on the hill with a plop. Her mother laughed softly and sat down beside her father. She snuggled close into the red fabric and inhaled her father's scent. The smell of her mother laced into his very skin. She rubbed her cheek against his haori and sighed contently.

"Hey, Moroha, don't get sleepy yet. Aunty Rin is bringing the pups soon from Grandma Kaede's. You three can play before the festival." Her father said softly. She nodded and cuddled closer. He was so warm, and she felt safe. She did have one question though. Raising amber eyes, she looked at her parents.

"How come I don't have a sister or a brother?" She asked softly. Her father turned her in his lap, so her feet were hanging off his crossed legs. Her back to his chest.

"We waited so long for you, Moroha. We thought we would never have you, little pup." Her father said softly, and she felt an emotion she wasn't used to in her young four years. _Sadness._

"You will be our only child. We were so lucky to have you. But you will always have all your cousins." Her mother said and Moroha looked to her smiling mother. She could sense the sadness too.

"We only need you." Her father wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She lifted her head and leaned back.

"Then, I only need you too." She smiled and rubbed her nose against his. Her father chuckled and her mother joined in.

Her dreams always shift then to the fire and running. _Running where?!_ She found herself at the old tree, her father's tree. She let out a sharp cry and crouched down and covered her rounded ears as she heard a cry from her cousin. "Setsuna!"

 _No, everything went wrong! Something evil is here!_ Moroha screamed and cried and waited by the comfort of the tree. It seemed shielded. She could see the barrier. She was her mother's daughter after all.

She waited and waited. Her father had told her to run when the village was attacked. His blade coming out to face the threat. She was too little to understand, to see. She ran to where she knew it would be safe.

_But now there's fire!_

"Daddy!" She screamed. He didn't come and she ran under a root and hid. The tree would protect her.

She watched as Towa ran past her, still searching and crying out for Setsuna. Then her voice was gone and Moroha could not sense her cousin's presence. She blinked backed tears, she loved her older cousins, especially Towa who seemed to laugh just like she did. She loved Setsuna's small smiles, they were like her Uncle's. Moroha shivered despite the heat of the roaring fire. _Evil! Evil is here!_

"Mommy…Daddy? Uncle Miroku, Aunty Sango…Aunty Rin?" She hugged herself.

Moroha whimpered and then cried herself to sleep.

Her dream shifts to the next morning. She wakes up alone and sees her uncle standing outside of the barrier. "Moroha." He calls to her and she runs out from under the root and he kneels down and lifts her up easily. She had heard from her father that her uncle was once very cruel to him and humans. She didn't believe it for a second, he was always so kind to Aunty and her cousins. Even she was treated special. Mommy even said he saved her a couple times long ago. Mommy was sure he didn't want Daddy to be sad, that's what Moroha knew as her Uncle Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Mommy had said Aunty Rin had given him a heart and showed him how to be kind to Mommy and Daddy. He carried her back to the village. He was quiet. He usually asked her how she was faring and let her babble on.

Now he said nothing, and she whimpered and buried her face into his soft pelt, his Mokomoko. She dreaded going back to the village. She felt a sinking feeling and clung to his pelt tighter with her small hands. "No…no…" She cried softly. _He smells like Daddy, but doesn't at the same time._

He set her down shortly after that and she rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. He slowly knelt down and brushed back her bangs. "I will take you to them." He told her and she nodded, and he stood up again and she took a finger into her small hand and saw villagers running around. There were lots of crying and burned down houses. She sniffed the air. There was death everywhere. She pressed closer to her uncle. "Be brave." He simply told her. She nodded and saw Uncle Miroku crying over…

"Aunty Sango…" Moroha whimpered.

"Their children survived. She gave her life for them." Sesshomaru told her softly. She stopped and he lifted her up before she fell to her knees. She buried her face into the pelt and ignored the cries and shouts amongst the villagers.

"Sesshomaru." A female voice. She recognized it immediately. Her Aunty Rin. She lifted her head and Sesshomaru passed her to Rin. "Moroha, sweet girl." She was covered in soot and dried blood. It smelled like demons though. She committed that scent to memory. She would hunt those demons down herself. Moroha was cradled to her Aunty. "You must say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Moroha asked quietly.

"Yes, sweet girl. We will take you there." Rin said softly and Sesshomaru walked ahead of them. Moroha clutched her Aunt's kimono.

A few minutes later she let out a sharp cry and jumped out of her Aunt's arms. She smelled her parents. They smelled of death. She entered Grandma's house and crawled to her father and pulled at his haori. "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Mommy wake up!" She cried. When they refused, she pounded her fists on his chest. "Bring them back! Come back Daddy! Mommy! Master Jaken says you can Uncle!" She screamed. The imp loved to regal stories of the past. The battles against Naraku, the incarnations, the journeys and adventures. She would hold Towa and Setsuna's hands and listen intently. Myoga would also tell her stories too of the two fangs, the two swords.

Strong hands pulled her back and she felt armour against her back. "Tenseiga cannot save them, Moroha. It cannot find their souls." Her uncle said and she howled in agony and went limp in his arms.

When she awoke, she was in her Aunt's arms and held close. Her Aunt was awake and sat up and pulled her into her lap. "I want you to be there for Setsuna. She'll be there for you."

Moroha clung to her aunt and shook her head. "Don't leave me too!"

"Setsuna can't remember us. It hurts her. Your uncle has given her her own Mokomoko in hope she'll one day remember. But she needs you." Her aunty said softly.

"Is she ready?" A male voice. Moroha turned and recognized Aunty Sango's younger brother. She clung to Rin.

"Just another moment, Kohaku." Moroha heard her aunt say softly. He retreated and her Aunt rubbed her back. "Such a burden to place on your shoulders. I ask you to watch over your cousin. I know you are younger, but she needs you. You need her."

"But…we need you." Moroha said softly.

"It pains her to remember. She screams every time we near. The only person who can approach is Kohaku. We hope she responds well with you." Moroha felt herself being lifted up as her aunt stood up and carried her outside. Moroha saw her uncle standing off to the side and Setsuna sitting on Kirara and holding her head. Rin set Moroha down.

"Setsuna?" Moroha called softly and approached. Setsuna opened her eyes and looked down and reached a hand out and Moroha took it and hopped up in front of her with Kohaku's help.

Her aunt approached and Setsuna let out a wail, gripping Moroha tightly. Moroha saw the hurt on her aunt's face. Her uncle pulled her back. "Take care of them, Kohaku. Protect them as I would." Her uncle said and held up her aunt as she sobbed into his chest.

She remembers Miroku standing off to the side with his children, crying as well. She patted Setsuna's hands. "I'm here, Setsuna. Always." _I have to feel safe for her. Be brave!_

Kohaku hopped on behind. "I'll protect them my lord, my lady. Kirara, home." He told the two-tail. Setsuna calmed down and Moroha sighed in relief at the end of her cousin's crying and screaming in her eardrums. Kohaku patted her head, "I'll keep you both safe." _Safe? I don't know if you can._

Moroha gasps and wakes up under the Tree of Ages, nestled in the roots. _Just a dream._ She sits up and sees a familiar face looking toward her. "Morning Shippo." She says softly.

"You were dreaming of them, weren't you?" He asked her as he stood up. He was taller than her, her father had teased him when he finally grew.

"Why do you say that?" Moroha asked.

"You were crying out for them." Shippo held out a hand and she took it and he pulled her up to her feet. "Miroku wants to talk to you."

"Uncle? About what?" Moroha asked as she followed him back to the village. Shippo didn't answer and she crossed her arms in annoyance.

They walked to her Uncle's house and walked in. Miroku was sipping tea. His children no longer home but living in Kohaku's village, determined to learn the demon slayer art of their late mother. He remained to help rebuild the village with Shippo. Grandma Kaede was gone and there was no priestess to replace her. He protected it with his barriers. "Moroha, morning." He sounded tired. Moroha ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She snuggled into his chest. Soft and warm, _safe_. He pulled her close and rubbed her back gently.

"Hello, Uncle." She kissed his cheek and pulled away.

He kissed the top of her forehead. "I have presents for you. I was waiting for the right moment. But the children say you keep leaving the village and decided to hunt demons and sell their parts for a fee. May I ask why?" He asked gently as Shippo sat down with some tea and waited for an answer as well.

She stood up and clenched her fists. "I will hunt the evil demons down. They are responsible for deaths of so many. My parents, Aunty Sango, Grandma, too many! I may be eight, but I am strong. I will be strong!" She shouted and Miroku nodded, a small sad smile on his face.

"You sound like your father. I have two things that you will be happy to see." Miroku turned and pulled a large long box and placed it before her. She knelt down and opened it. She gasped and then bit her lip. "Your mother's bow and your father's haori. Rin placed them in my care, and we sealed them until you were ready to take them. However, I think you will need them as you travel."

She let out a cry and threw herself into his arms again. "Thank you." She repeated it over and over. He held her close.

"Let's go see them and everyone else before I send you on your way." Miroku said softly.

"I want to wear the haori first!" She grabbed the cloth and put it over her kimono. She felt a pair of hands grab her.

"We'll fold it, don't cut it. It'll protect you from fire. Your father wouldn't want it cut. Grow into it." Shippo said softly. He took the haori and folded it and twisted it over her body and fastened it closed with a long obi.

She smiled and hugged the fabric on her body. It still smelled faintly of her father. Miroku took her hand and led her to the cemetery and she stayed closed to him and Shippo followed behind a few steps.

Miroku went to Sango's grave marker and Shippo to Grandma's. Leaving Moroha to stand before her parents. "Hi Daddy, Mommy. I miss you…everyday." She sniffled but smiled like her mother used to. "Setsuna has no memories and Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunty Rin told me to pretend to not to know them when they visited me outside the demon slayer village. Setsuna cries in her sleep too, like me. She tries to remember, but it hurts her so much. That fire…I promise to avenge you. I'll be brave, like both of you, I'll save Setsuna's memories after I will kill the demon that did this." She wiped her tears, "I love you both so much. It hurts. So many are gone from that night. The tree protected me. Safe, just like your arms Daddy." She whispered the last bit.

"Moroha." Shippo walked over to her and she smiled at him and looked back to the markers.

"I have your haori Daddy! I'm going to hunt every evil demon there is and make sure no one else loses their Daddy and Mommy! Their Aunty! Their Uncle!" Miroku walked over as she made her vow, "Their Grandma, their sisters or brothers or cousins. No more evil demons! I swear on my life, I will fight like you both, and I will save Setsuna!" She smiled as the wind blew toward her a blossom. She caught it and placed it down gently.

"Is that your goal Moroha? Save Setsuna?" Miroku asked as he approached her.

She smiled and nodded, "Towa isn't here. She needs a sister. I can't replace Towa, even if she doesn't remember her, but I love her too. I'll be there for her and she'll be there for me."

Miroku pulled her into another hug, bone crushing and tight. _Warm, safe._ "You are Kagome's daughter. You have your father's strength and your mother's heart. The two greatest gifts they could give you." She heard Shippo sniffle.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…" He cried softly. Moroha turned in Miroku's embrace and looked at the fox demon. He crouched down and rubbed his eyes. "Moroha's so strong…you would be so…so proud!"

"Shippo! Enough of that. No more crying! Daddy hated crying!" Moroha said and escaped Miroku's arms and punched the back of Shippo's head.

Shippo held his head. "Wh-what was that for?" He asked.

"For all your sniveling!" Moroha put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"Moroha, before you leave the village. I'll teach you about barriers and your mother's bow if you intend to make this your path." Miroku said and she beamed at him.

"Really?!" She ran after him and Shippo followed after them. "Like the barrier that kept me safe that night?"

Miroku looked down at her and frowned. "Lord Sesshomaru did say that there was a barrier. He believes you erected it. We'll see if you can do it again one day."

"Why not now?" Shippo asked.

"I believe Kagome's own spiritual powers helped Moroha's latent powers. You will have to meditate and concentrate everyday. Then, and only then, will you possibly be able to create a barrier again." Miroku explained.

"Mommy saved me that night?" Moroha asked.

"She protected you even when she was in the village and you ran into the forest. She loved you very much, Moroha." Miroku said softly.

_"Moroha, I love you so much."_

_"Little pup."_

She stopped the tears before the ran down her face again. Her parents were with her always. Her father's haori to protect her and her mother's bow. She would treasure them both for all her life.


	3. Towa's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa dreams of her sister and her parents, times when she was back in the feudal era. She wakes to find herself still in the modern era.

She pulled her sister close and they snuggled together under the warmth of the blanket. "Setsuna." She sighed out softly. Towa always dreamt of her parents, sister, and even little Master Jaken. She always began her dreams with Setsuna. Her twin. They weren't identical, but they had shared the same womb at the same time. Her mother always told her that it was just moments after her birth that Setsuna made her arrival, but not as loud as Towa's fierce cries and shouts. Her mother teased her that Setsuna had been kind to their father's sensitive hearing just outside the birthing chamber.

Her mother, human, marked by her demon father. They were beautiful together. He gave her his mark to keep her always by his side. Towa thought it was a mushy story when she was three. Setsuna smiled softly at her mother and asked to hear it often.

Towa, in her dreams, remembers playing in fields of flowers as they patrolled together as a family once her and Setsuna turned two. Her mother carried a blade just in case, but her father carried two and she felt safer knowing he had both magical blades. Her mother's long dark hair swished behind her like a beautiful cloth as she ran in the fields. She twirled and spun. Towa would watch with Setsuna on A-Un's back. She looked to her father to see him standing there watching her mother. A look of adoration in his eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"Rin." He merely said her name and she came bounding back to them. Jaken huffed from the ground beside A-Un.

"She's still childish." Jaken stated quietly but A-Un 'accidentally' stepped on the little imp.

"Sesshomaru." Rin smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly. He took the flower from her hand and tucked it into her hair. Towa loved seeing her mother blush softly.

"Can we pick flowers too, Father?" Towa piped up.

"We're suppose to –ack!" Jaken received a step again from her father this time. He lifted her and Setsuna down. Both took off into the field. The grass higher than them. _Safe. Father and mother are here._

She remembers falling asleep by campfires, cuddled close to her twin, arms around each other. Jaken's soft snores lulling them to sleep. A-Un curled around her and Setsuna, shielding them from any wind. She remembers her mother smiling and pulling her father by the hand, claws and blunted fingers laced, into the woods. He followed her willingly. And she would wake in the morning to feel her father's Mokomoko over her and Setsuna, he didn't have his armour on, and they were safely tucked beside him. Their mother's long hair fanned out on the ground beside them, her body curled around them. Her father's outer kimono draped over her mother. Her mother's scent was laced with her father's and vice-versa. He looked content as he watched them slowly rise and greet the rising sun.

She remembers entering her grandmother's palace, trailing behind her father. As the eldest, she was his heir, and his mother, her grandmother, always kept track of her. Despite being near her fourth birthday her grandmother insisted on having meetings about inheriting the territories her grandfather had won and that her father maintained and reclaimed the lost territories.

In her dreams she remembers a strict daiyoukai, her grandmother. But she was also kind and always popped a sweet treat into Towa's mouth. "My sweet little girl, you keep growing so fast."

"I'm supposed to!" She had quipped. Even in her dreams she winced. She remembered the deep rumble of a chuckle from her father briefly. He quickly schooedl himself, but she saw a small quirk of his lips in the right corner and a gleam in his eyes.

"Alright, run along. Your father has rejected another proposal for your hand. Go hunt the little imp." Her grandmother dismissed her, and she remembers in her dream running and tracking his scent. She leapt over the railing and landed in the garden and the gardener didn't seem pleased.

"Hanyou!" He shouted and she tilted her head in confusion and took off. She found the little imp and pounced on him.

She laughed at his protests. "Haha! I found you!" and rubbed her cheek along his as she leaned down. "What's a Hanyou, Master Jaken?" She asked suddenly and he gasped, and she rolled off his back and he sat up.

"A…Hanyou?" Jaken asked.

She frowned, "You clearly don't know. I'll ask Father." She took off as he tried to run after her. She tracked him down to his study and was sitting there with her mother. Setsuna was napping in her mother's lap. "What's a Hanyou?" She asked.

Her father stared at her and then looked to Rin and they both looked to her. "Who called you that?" Her father asked.

She ran over and settled in his lap since he was not wearing his armour. She lazily stretched out and cuddled into his armour. "A gardener. I leapt into the garden to find Master Jaken quickly. He called me a Hanyou. What does it mean?" She asked again and caught some of the soft silky silver strands that belonged to her father and so much like her own, except for the dark streak in her bangs.

Her mother looked sad and her father angry. But he never lied. She loved him for that. He pulled her up, so she sat in his lap with her back to his chest. She happily mixed their silver strands together and waited for his answer. _Safe in Father's arms. Always._

"A Hanyou is what you call a half-demon if you wish to be rude." Her father stated. She titled her head backwards and frowned. She felt him run a hand down her cheek as their eyes met, chocolate brown and amber. "I had used the word myself when I was ignorant."

"Oh…It's not a nice word?" She asked softly.

"No, but a reminder may be in order." Her father added softly. She yawned and he let her sleep in his lap. _Father is always warm and kind._

Her dreams shift to that cursed day.

"Father has to patrol. So, it's just us three after he drops us off in the woods." Towa watched her mother walk up to catch up with Sesshomaru. She spoke quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will find him." He replied softly.

Towa frowned and noticed her father holding her mother's hand tightly. Rin looked back and smiled at her and Setsuna. "Your father got you new kimonos for the festival! And one for little Moroha too."

 _Everything is fine. We are always safe with Father and Mother._ _Safe._

Her father pulled her and Setsuna off A-Un's saddle gently. "You can choose which kimono you wish to wear." He told them and he presented three cloths.

Towa happily chose the soft blue one. Setsuna chose the yellow and white kimono, and that left the red with pink flowers for Moroha. Towa watched her father help Setsuna change as her mother helped her.

"Father, I want to go with you." Setsuna said softly and clung to his leg.

"I will be close, as always." He assured her. Setsuna slowly let go of his leg and took her mother's hand.

"Towa say bye to your father." Towa smiled at her father and he patted her head. "Bye, father."

"Behave, both of you." She heard him say before watching him take off into the air. She always loved that sight of him flying. _I want to fly too someday._ She waved and Setsuna joined in even though he wasn't look, they both knew he knew they were waving.

She doesn't remember when it happened, but the fire roared in the night sky and destroyed so much.

"Girls, stay close!" Her mother ordered and cursed as she left her blade with A-Un. Towa watched her mother frantically search for a weapon and Aunty Sango tossed her a katana.

Setsuna screamed and took off as the fire rose higher. "Setsuna!" Her mother shouted.

"I'll get her!" Towa took off as her mother clashed against a demon's claws.

"Girls!" Her mother shouted. Towa kept chasing her sister and went into the woods. She saw Moroha ahead of her sister. The woods were burning too. _Not safe. Hot! Burning!_

She called out over and over and over. She ran past her Uncle's tree. She could hear Moroha whimper and hide under the roots of the tree. If she found Setsuna she would bring her there. _Safe!_

She ran to the well and saw Setsuna standing on the ledge. It was glowing brightly. "Setsuna!" Towa ran to her and saw a large butterfly, black and raising the hairs on the back of her neck. _Evil. Darkness. Bad, bad, bad!_ She saw it do something to her twin and she roared out in rage and leapt up. She kicked her sister down onto the ground and bit the massive butterfly's wing. She growled. Through gritted teeth she looked to her sister. "Run!"

Setsuna blinked at her in confusion. "Who are you?"

Towa gasped and let go of the wing and started to fall back in the glowing well. "Sister!" She screamed and fell back, back, back. She landed gently on the bottom and she stared at the darkened sky. She smelled nothing familiar and everything different. She quickly scrabbled up the well and toppled over. _Where am I?_

She realized she was in a building. She sniffled in the darkness and found her way out and gasped in short breaths. The only familiar thing she saw was her uncle's tree. She ran to it and hugged it. "Mother, Father, Setsuna…Moroha, Uncle, Aunty!" She cried against the tree, long and loud.

"Mom…there's a little girl outside!" She heard a man shout and she winced as she heard him running toward her. "Hey there. What are you doing here?" He crouched before.

"The…well…my sister! She's in trouble!" She turned to him and saw her Aunty Kagome in his face. She sniffed and knew he was related to her Aunty. "Are you related to Aunty Kagome?"

He nodded, dumbfounded, "Her brother, Souta. You are Sesshomaru's litter girl?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Towa tilted her head.

"My sister once told me that Inuyasha had older half-brother with silver hair. Just like you. Who's your mother?" Souta asked.

"My mother's name is Lady Rin." Towa sniffled again. Just saying her mother's name renewed her heart ache.

"Rin…as in the little girl he cared for?" Souta asked.

"Grandma Kaede raised her after the battle with…Nara…hmm…Na-rah-coo. He courted her properly." She had heard the tales from Jaken repeatedly. He had called it a great romance.

"Ah, come on. Let's get you cleaned up. What is your name?" He asked as he stood and offered his hand. She hesitantly took it and saw a woman, his mother, aunty Kagome's mother, in the doorway.

"The Well?" The older woman gasped and then knelt down. "Hello, little one. Quite the shock isn't it?"

"This is Kagome's niece." Souta softly.

"I am Towa. Daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin of the Western Lands." Her grandmother instilled that into her by the time she was three along with Setsuna. _Setsuna…Setsuna!_ She let out a wail and tumbled into the older woman's arms. She was held and cooed to gently. _Not safe without Father and Mother…but safe enough._

The alarm woke her, and she rolled her eyes and opened them slowly. She slammed her hand down on the alarm. She flopped back and glared at the sunlight peeking through.

"Towa! Breakfast!" Souta shouted.

"Coming!" Towa rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom first and then trotted down the stairs.

"Hey lazy-bones. Did you sleep okay?" Souta asked as Towa sat down and she pulled her long silver hair up. She shrugged.

"Did you have another dream?" He asked softly as he set down her omelet and rice in front of her.

"Where's granny?" Towa asked, changing the subject. Souta sighed and sat down across from her. "Uncle?"

"She's visiting someone. She'll be out for the day." He said. He clapped his hands together and she mimicked him, "Let's be grateful I can cook!"

She snickered, "Still hasn't gotten you a wife."

"Oi, I'm waiting for the right woman!" Souta complained. "Hurry up and eat. You have a test today."

She groaned at the reminder. _Tests. Would you make me do tests, Nana? Probably, but a different kind._ "I hate math!" She made a face and shoveled her food quickly into her mouth.

She stood up and put her bowl into the sink and rinsed it quickly and put in the dishwasher with the other dishes. She ran up the stairs quickly and changed into her uniform. She hated the skirt, the bow on the front, the socks, the shoes, everything. She released her ponytail and brushed it out seeing it was a mess. She smiled softly at the silky strands. _Father. Are you well? Did Mother find Setsuna? Are they okay?_ Her eyes welled up and she shook her head. "Test day!" She grabbed her books and put them in her bag. She heard a meow and pulled back her blanket to make it. "Oi, Kubo, you fat kitty!" She rubbed his back and he stretched out on her bed. "Uncle feeds you too much." Another meow in reply. "Be good." She told the family fat. He purred and curled up on her bed.

Thankfully, the math test was first thing in the morning, and she could go to her favourite class right after that and let off some steam. The test had gone well, she was smart but didn't like to do the work that she thought undeserving of her position. _Ha! Position? I'm just an ordinary girl in a world far from her own._

"Towa! Gym time!" Towa turned to her friends and ran over to Yume who had spoken. "Eh? Are you really going to try again?"

Towa nodded and pointed to the shorts of the boys uniform. "I want to play soccer and I want to fence when we get to junior high. If a boy can do it, so can I!" She grinned.

"How did you even manage to get those shorts?" Suki asked.

"Granny made them." Towa laughed and put her hands on her hips and laughed. The whistle blew and she ditched her friends, long hair swishing in her ponytail. _Long like Father's and just as soft as his._

"Higuarshi. You're supposed to be with the girls running laps." She glared at her teacher. The boys snickered.

"I'm tired of running. I want to play soccer." She said and crossed her arms in defiance.

"What a stupid girl!" One boy shouted and Towa snapped and quickly moved and kicked him on the side and knocked him to the ground. She pounced and straddled his chest and snarled as she punched his face and raised her fist for another. The boy let out a cry and her teacher pulled her off and lifted her into the air.

"Higuarshi! Office now!" Mr. Ito shouted as he carried her off the field.

Souta sighed heavily as he saw her sitting in the chair in the waiting area of the office. He placed his hand on her hair. "We'll talk later." He said before going into the principal's office. She could hear everything inside.

"Mr. Higuarshi, your niece is violent." The principal said without a greeting. Though she knew her uncle would've bowed before taking a seat.

"She's had a difficult time. Please excuse her actions. I will talk to her and make sure she learns to control her anger." Souta said softly.

"She attacks the boys. She is a girl and needs to do the activities with the girls and behave like one." The principal continued.

"That's it? Isn't that a little gendered? She loves soccer, we play all the time." Souta explained.

"Our policy is to keep the two genders separate." The principle sighed.

"That's full of biases and discrimination. Let Towa play with the boys or I will make sure that it's announced that your school administration is unaccepting of more than two genders. We are living in the twenty-first century." She heard her uncle say and she smirked. _A veiled threat. I like it!_

"Mr. Higuarshi is that a threat?" _Oh boy!_

"Yes, let my niece play, and we'll have an understanding." Souta came out of the office and looked at Towa. He gave her a quick wink. Of course, he knew she could hear everything. "Let's go, Towa."

"Yes, Uncle." She followed after him and grabbed her stuff from her locker and they went home.

She later stood in the bathroom after her bath and looked in the mirror. She touched the streak of black and then looked at her face. _Mother's face._ She touched her eyes, then nose, and lips. _Mother do you miss me too?_

She remembered trying to jump down the well the next morning. She landed on solid earth and cried and tried to dig her way back to her family. Souta had jumped down and held her close. His mother watching with worry. "We'll care for you until it opens." She sensed his honesty mixed with doubt. If it had opened for her aunt once, it would open again for her.

Towa shook her head, long damp silver hair swaying. She huffed. _It's going to get in the way when I get to play tomorrow._ She pulled open a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. She nodded and pulled her hair together and hacked away at it. She watched the strands fall to the floor. She started to cry. _Father…Father's hair._

A knock and the door opened. "Towa!" She saw her granny come in and closed the door. "Honey, why are you cutting your hair?"

"Because…I want to play as hard as the boys. I want it to be fair, I don't want to be treated like a little girl…and…and it was going to get in the way!" Towa sniffled and looked into the mirror. It was choppy and rested just under chin.

"Would you like me to fix it?" Granny asked and Towa nodded. The older woman took the scissors and started to work on Towa's hair with a comb in her other hand. Ten minutes later, Towa opened her eyes and stared at her reflection. "Better?"

"Thank you, Granny!" Towa turned around on the stool and hugged the woman tightly around the chest.

"I'm going to save one of these locks of hair. We've only ever trimmed your hair. Is that okay?" She nodded in agreement and snuggled closer. "You were crying because your hair reminded you of your father." Her granny stated simply. It was not a question.

"Yes. His hair was so beautiful. Mother's hair too. And when I slept with Setsuna I would mix our hair together. She had Mother's hair, I had Father's." She sniffled and snuggled closer.

She felt fingers run through her hair and massage her scalp. It felt good. _Safe in this warm embrace._

"They love you. They'll love you always." She heard her granny say softly.

"We're separated through time. I wonder if they would recognize me now." Towa spoke looked up and felt finger touch her face, her eyes, nose, and lips. _Where are they now? Are they dead? Did they die in the past?_

"They would know you. Such a beautiful little girl. Silver hair and brown eyes. Whose face do you have?" Her grandmother asked.

Towa smiled, "Mother's. Setsuna had Father's. Father always told me I was a mini-Rin with my desire to play. Mother loved to run in the fields of flowers as we patrolled our lands."

The woman smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Then one day the Well will open and take you home to those fields of flowers."

_Yes, I want to be with Father, Mother, Setsuna, Nana, and even Master Jaken. But why does that make my heart ache? Does that mean I won't see Uncle Souta and Granny again?_


End file.
